


枪与白玫瑰

by candlexxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlexxx/pseuds/candlexxx
Summary: ◆有很多设定上的bug，大约是真传年龄，现paro◆女仆装play，略M的助，注意避雷
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 21





	枪与白玫瑰

“真豪华啊。”  
  
庄严的大门前，一名青年正了正打得十分标准的领结，剪裁得体的西装服帖地包裹住年轻强健的身体，漆黑锃亮的皮鞋不适应般地在大理石地板上轻轻点了几点。门口立正的保镖忍不住多看了此人几眼，这实在是一个单是外表便很惹眼的人：一看便很难打理的炸起来的金发被发胶固定成稳重又不损活跃的形状，露出一张俊朗英气的脸孔，猫胡子似的胎记在这样一张脸上显得格外俏皮，今日天晴，阳光下青年的眼睛蓝如碧空。  
  
“毕竟是‘根’的首领志村先生的住处，”随侍一旁的司机从外衣内袋取出请柬，“少爷，我就送您到这里，志村先生的贺礼已经派人提前奉上。”  
  
司机食指在请柬上虚画了一个十字：一切多加小心。  
  
“好的，你先回去吧。”青年接过请柬，拇指微不可查地抬起：没问题。  
  
青年大步走到门口，将请柬递上：“波风面码代表波风一族前来祝贺志村先生生辰。”  
  
“原来是波风家的少爷，”侍者检查了一番请柬，确认无误后恭敬地鞠躬道，“欢迎。”  
  
“志村先生的生日宴将持续三天，我们已经为您安排好单独的住处，感谢波风少爷理解将家仆留在志村宅外，”领着青年的侍从礼貌地向青年简单介绍，“毕竟‘根’的首领需要做些什么来保证安全——所以宴会途中也请少爷接受我们的安排，会有您专属的仆人全程服侍您——志村主宅很大，自己游览会有迷路的可能呢。”  
  
“哦？”青年像是没有听懂侍从语意中的威胁，一脸纯真无知地赞叹，“‘根’组织不愧是火之国实力最雄厚的集团之一，做事很周到呢。”  
  
“您能理解是最好的，”穿过秀丽的前门花园，侍从在门厅停下脚步，像是突然想起什么一样，“对了，我们为尊贵的客人安排的仆从都是精心挑选过的好相貌，波风少爷如果喜欢，可以在生日宴的三天做任何想做的事——是我们的一点小小心意。”  
  
侍从意味深长地微笑，这种事对大家族出身的少爷来讲应该已经司空见惯，不如说，这样的盛大宴会上不来点美人助兴，才会让衣着光鲜的贵客们失望。  
  
只是波风家……领路的侍从见波风少爷还是一副纯良的兴致勃勃的表情，轻微地撇了撇嘴：波风家财富惊人，黑白两道都吃得开，但与“根”确是完全不同——波风家从不参与地下交易。这家少爷看上去也有二十四五，纯良得跟个小白兔似的，等波风水门退位，偌大家族在这小子手上被吃掉也说不一定。  
  
青年心里唾弃了一番——他何尝不知侍从这话是什么意思——富丽的门厅两侧都是垂着头姿态恭敬的女仆，穿着繁复的并不适合劳作的女仆装。这些女仆们到底是用来服务什么根本不用多思考。  
  
“志村首领好兴致，”青年笑嘻嘻地，“我还是头一次见着这么大阵仗，先生的生日会，反而是我们这些来祝贺的享福了。”  
  
“哪里，”侍从体面地微笑，“贵客满意是我们的荣幸。”  
  
“73号，过来，”侍从冲门厅左侧招招手，“这位波风少爷便是你这三日的服务对象。”  
  
一名身材高挑的女仆听到呼唤自己的号码，低着头小步走上前：“73号女仆为您服务。”  
  
侍从将写着“波风面码”的铭牌挂在73号白皙修长的脖颈上：“好了，认识一下这三天的主人吧，波风少爷可以为您的专属女仆起一个您喜欢的名字，三天里，她将完全属于您。”  
  
73号抬起头，这名女仆站直身后的比鸣人还略高一点，素色长裙外罩着可爱的小围裙，裙底露出一截线条流畅的脚脖子，身材算不上凹凸有致，但那张化着淡妆的脸白净端丽，乌黑的发丝被缀着白玫瑰的喀秋莎拢住，确实是不可多得的美人。  
  
只是这好看的脸蛋未免太过熟悉。  
  
对上视线的波风少爷与73号女仆都短暂地愣住了。  
  
青年大脑中某根绷紧的弦“啪”地断了：“佐——”  
  
“您好我的主人，”女仆回过神来，打断了青年脱口而出的名字，“很荣幸能与您共度这次盛宴，希望您拥有一段美妙的体验。”  
  
“啊——不愧是‘根’安排的姑娘我说，”青年察觉失态，立刻顺着改口，“我很满意哦。”  
  
青年视线游移，抚上了女仆头带上的装饰物：“很漂亮的玫瑰，跟人一样漂亮，叫你Rose怎么样？”  
  
侍从没有生疑，暗自发笑，这大少爷看着单纯，没想到调情还是一把好手。  
  
“那么，接下来就由Rose带您去我们为您准备的房间。”  
  
“我想去洗手间。”青年沉默地跟在带路的女仆身后，突然发话。  
  
女仆脚步顿住，像是在压抑情绪，停滞了几秒钟，女仆将青年引到了一处偏僻的盥洗室。  
  
“您请。”女仆僵硬地站在挂着男士图案的门口，欠身示意。  
  
不想青年一把抓住女仆带着长至肘部的白手套的手腕，强硬地将人拉进了空无一人男士洗手间，女仆挣扎了一瞬，想通了什么似的，顺从青年的力量被半拖半拽地扔进其中一个隔间。青年反手关上隔间门，握着女仆的肩膀强迫人抬起头，那张人前面无表情的脸此时眉头紧皱，既凶且怒地瞪着青年。  
  
“你来干什么？”  
  
“你为什么会在这里啊佐助！”  
  
两人同时发问。  
  
隔间里沉默了半晌，女仆——实际上根本就不是女性——叹了口气，碰巧摊上旧识不知是好事还是坏事，这次行动很重要，鹰小队计划了很久此次收集“根”与“蛇窟”关于宇智波家族的交易，约定好时间应该持着发给“蛇窟”的请柬的水月不知出了什么意外一直没有来，他本打算将“主人”带回房间直接敲晕绑架，杜绝麻烦。  
  
没想到遇上老情人。  
  
“既然是你，那就配合我，鸣人，”佐助动作极快地擒住鸣人放在他肩上的手，将鸣人摁在门板上，“否则就等着在这个没有人会来的男厕所隔间待上三天吧。”  
  
女仆单手制住被称作“鸣人”的波风家少爷，空出来的手将宽大的裙摆掀开，抽出别在大腿上的RFB，将枪口抵在鸣人下巴上：“同意吗，就当帮前男友一个小忙。”  
  
青年——漩涡鸣人——挣开手上撤了力道的压制，他定定地看进宇智波佐助乌黑的眸子：“当初是你不告而别，我可没答应过什么分手啊我说。”  
  
佐助挑挑眉，女性的衣着打扮丝毫不损神色中利如薄刃的气势：“无所谓，也别再想着让我回木叶了，好好当你的影吧。”  
  
“那可不成，”鸣人歪着头眨眨眼，轻轻地吻上威胁十足的枪口，“我还等着带你回去扯证呢，别想跑哦佐助。”  
  
“哼，吊车尾白日梦做得挺好，”佐助露出一个极浅淡的、除了鸣人没人能看出来的微笑，撤了手枪将它别回腿侧，“你来是因为木叶的任务，配合我行动，我可以告诉你团藏这房子的所有信息，各取所需，很完美。”  
  
漩涡鸣人噗嗤一声笑了：“不愧是佐助，你说的对，我也需要你，各方面都是呢。”  
  
“不过啊，”鸣人一把揽住佐助因为女仆裙的大裙摆显得格外纤细的腰，“虽然我能猜到你为什么要走，甚至是去大蛇丸那里，可是我还是非常、非常不满啊我说。”  
  
“既然你已经要做三天让我随便干什么都可以的Rose，那我发泄一下没问题吧？”  
  
他捏着佐助小巧精致的下巴，不由分说地亲上去。  
  
有点玫瑰的味道……是抹了口红吗？鸣人舔舐着恋人柔软的嘴唇，擅自想象佐助为了假扮女仆不熟练地给自己化妆的情形。  
  
会冒充女仆此事鸣人很理解，佐助的想法他向来是懂的，女仆在宅邸中人数多，行动相对自由，携带武器方便，确实是很妙的选择。  
  
各方面都是。  
  
鸣人搂着佐助难舍难分地亲吻，一别多年，佐助也并非不想念鸣人——需要他去完成的复仇太过沉重，接下了宇智波一族的仇恨，他孤独生命中难得的美好只能被尘封。  
  
赞美女仆！结束一吻，鸣人捧着佐助染上薄红的脸温存，佐助本来就好看，简单的女性妆容柔和了他身为男子太过凌厉的部分，但那双眼睛始终如镜新开冷光乍泄，简直——  
  
简直就是浑身穿着扎人尖刺的白玫瑰，危险又美丽。  
  
鸣人顺着自己的心意将佐助推着坐在马桶盖上掀开女仆的大裙摆，裙摆遮住的双腿修长漂亮，被白丝袜服帖地包覆直到大腿根，露出肌肤的地方绑着枪支，漆黑的RFB贴在白生生的腿侧，黑白分明显得格外性感。  
  
“佐助你这个打扮很色情诶，”鸣人煞有介事地调笑，“要是对上其他不懂得把持自我的男人说不定直接下手了哦？”  
  
女仆挑衅地抬眼看他：“其他男人可没法得手。”  
  
“意思是我可以吗？”鸣人条件反射地读出了佐助话语里的挑逗意味，“就在这里？”  
  
他眼看着女仆随意地踢掉了精致的圆头皮鞋，轻轻踩上鸣人已经有些鼓起来的裆部，裹着白丝袜的脚趾几乎是玩弄地隔着外裤刺激鸣人的性器。  
  
“你房间里有监控，不在这儿想被人旁观做爱吗？”佐助说话干净利落，“我也不想忍太久。”  
  
“团藏真变态，还有这种偷窥的喜好。”鸣人捉住女仆作乱的双足，顺势曲起两条笔直的腿，像花瓣被层层剥开，女仆的大裙摆被鸣人撩开，露出被藏得妥帖的私处。  
  
鸣人情不自禁地吞咽，被眼前格外淫乱的美景刺激得过于兴奋，西装裤裆箍得勃起的性器发疼：“太敬业了佐助，还带穿这种内裤的呀。”  
  
“少说两句大白痴鸣人。”佐助抬手遮住了自己上半张脸，露出来白玉似的耳垂被蒸得通红。  
  
“害羞了吗？说真的啊佐助，这个白色蕾丝的三角裤兜住你的小兄弟都很勉强哦，”鸣人语气正经又无辜，生动地描述佐助穿着女式内衣的下体，“不过看着是很漂亮啦，就这样穿着吧！”  
  
佐助只想着假扮女仆不能露陷，对女仆制服照单全收，谁能想到会在男士盥洗室里大张着双腿让旧情人欣赏到。他已经兴奋起来，勃起的性器被蕾丝镂空的女式内裤前片包裹着，粗糙的质感磨得佐助心头发痒，空闲的手探到下体想将性器解放出来，却被推倒他的男人捉住。  
  
“不可以啊佐助，说好了要好好穿着我说。”鸣人解开裤裆，灰色的棉质内裤已经被铃口蹭出来的前液浸出了一小片深色，他欺身上前将女仆双手扣在头顶，用性器抵住他的下体，隔着两层薄薄的布料轻轻摩擦。身下那人原本紧紧闭上的眼睁开，不满地瞪视上身还穿得整整齐齐的大少爷。  
  
“很能忍？”佐助低喘着轻声说，“你不要太过分。”  
  
“佐助今天兴致好高，这里都流水了，”鸣人吻了上去，贴着他开合的唇瓣模糊地说，“你走了以后不会没有自己做过吧，积压了很久吗？”  
  
鸣人脱下内裤，勃发的肉刃跳了出来，颤颤地挺立在空气里，耀武扬威一般。佐助瞟了一眼，抿紧了唇：比起17岁的时候，24岁的鸣人……  
  
“……大。”佐助移开视线，拒绝与鸣人对视。  
  
“你说什么？”鸣人握着性器在佐助娇嫩敏感的大腿内侧磨蹭，“没听清啊我说。”  
  
佐助小脸通红，很是屈辱地承认：“你太大了，没有润滑进不去。”  
  
鸣人愣住了，佐助这真心实意的担忧大大满足了他身为男人的自尊心，甚至有点膨胀——好兴奋啊，佐助怎么这么说话，简直想立刻撕开那条薄得脆弱的蕾丝内裤直接肏进去。  
  
不行。  
  
鸣人及时止住妄念，爽是爽了，佐助要真被做到后穴撕裂心疼的还是自己。他委委屈屈地妥协道：“那你把大腿夹紧点，我蹭蹭。”  
  
好过分。佐助皱着脸叹气，其实他很受不了鸣人这样一脸委屈地撒娇，只好换一种方式让鸣人满足。  
  
女仆并拢双腿，还没等身上的少爷多享受几秒大腿内侧柔滑的触感，便翻身下来，跪坐在鸣人脚边，宽大的裙摆花朵似的铺了满地，他仰起头，鸣人灼热的性器正好拍在佐助染上红霞的脸侧。  
  
“佐助你……”鸣人猜到他意欲何为，有些不可置信，“你不用这样，不愿意的话我……我自己打出来也行的说。”  
  
眉眼间被情欲染上媚意的女仆白了鸣人一眼，那神色依然锐利，一抬头一垂眼的风情销魂蚀骨。“说的好听，”佐助取下白手套，试探地握住了鸣人青筋暴起的下体，被亲得湿润的唇对准铃口处，“小心秒射，吊车尾。”  
  
灼热的吐息喷在鸣人敏感的前端，深红的性器悬在佐助白净的脸上格外色气，鸣人倒抽一口凉气，专心致志地努力不做快枪手。  
  
红艳艳的唇含住了性器前端，佐助有些冰凉的手扶上粗大的肉刃，小口吞吐。手指凉丝丝的触感与高热的口腔仿佛冰火两重天，鸣人粗重地喘息，低头死死地盯着试图吞下整根性器的女仆。这个角度看过去，喀秋莎上缀着的玫瑰显眼极了，随着佐助努力的尝试细微颤动，灼灼绽放般在鸣人视网膜上烧出一片晃眼的白。  
  
性器顶上了佐助的咽喉，不自觉的吞咽按摩一般挤压那一根，鸣人低声唤着佐助的名字，语气里尽是想要占有的强烈欲望，听得人脸红耳热。佐助努力打开双唇，小嘴被撑得嘴角微微开裂，勉强吃下鸣人的整根性器。忍下想要干呕的欲望，适应性器的插入后他垂着眼重重吮吸，满意地听到鸣人按捺情欲地呻吟了一声。  
  
“我真的……要忍不住了，佐助，”鸣人抚上尽心尽力服务的女仆脸侧，“可以吗？”  
  
女仆含着性器说不出话，只是点点头。  
  
有力的手温柔地扣在佐助后脑，鸣人挺动腰跨，在佐助温热紧致的咽喉抽插，并不平滑的性器磨在嘴角开裂的小口上带出丝丝疼痛，疼得人牙酸——再重一点，佐助心想，配合着鸣人的节奏打开咽喉。再狠一点，想……想更疼，不够，完全不够。佐助闭着眼乖顺地任由鸣人操弄口腔，鼻腔中哼出模糊的呻吟，他双手撑在地上，裙摆下被蕾丝内裤紧缚的欲望被箍得生疼，这痛意与唇边小口一样让他兴奋，被肉刃塞满口腔的女仆扭着腰隔靴搔痒一般让粗糙的蕾丝布摩擦性器。  
  
鸣人重重地顶入佐助口腔内部，达到前所未有的深度，食道被打开的恐惧感让佐助浑身发抖，没有得到任何抚慰的性器包裹在白色蕾丝里射了出来，淅淅沥沥地滴了满地，被铺在深灰色大理石地板上的裙摆掩盖住。鸣人粗大的肉刃在佐助口腔里颤动，那根东西大概马上要射出很多，佐助剧烈地挣扎，他摇着头想要吐出肏进深处的性器。惯性地吸得太紧，粗粝的舌苔重重地摩擦过退出的欲根，情欲上头，鸣人实在压抑不住，在拔出那一瞬间扑簌簌射了佐助满脸。  
  
粘稠的白色浊液胡乱喷在佐助脸上，鸣人急了，伸手揩拭佐助鼻尖额上的精液，这一炮射得又浓又多，先前溅上的还没擦掉，还蹭在佐助脸上的性器便为他涂上了新的液体。毫无预兆地被颜射的佐助茫然地瞪着一脸慌张的恋人，长而密的眼睫上都挂着星点浊液，一张脸上情欲蒸腾的红与粘稠精液的白交错，愣神中呆呆地眨眼的女仆显得无辜又色情。  
  
终于反应过来发生了什么，佐助下手极重地捏住鸣人为他擦脸的手，咬牙切齿：“混账吊车尾……”  
  
“对不起啊佐助，我真的是，”鸣人拇指碾过佐助红润的脸蛋，“真的忍不住啊，这样的佐助跪在地上给我口——”  
  
“闭嘴。”佐助拿手腕有一下没一下地抹掉脸上的乱糟糟的液体，双眸恢复锐利神采，狠狠地剜了鸣人一眼。  
  
“这样擦也不是个办法哦？”鸣人搔了搔头，打定主意。他系好裤头，拍打几下裤线，搂住仍然跪坐的女仆的腰将他打横抱起，“佐助把头埋进我怀里吧，这样别人就看不见了，我带你去洗脸。”  
  
“白痴吊车尾，”佐助一手肘击中鸣人紧实的胸膛，“盥洗室外面就有洗手池，你是笨蛋吗？放我下来。”  
  
鸣人把头埋进女仆繁复的大裙子，狠狠地蹭了一把：“真怀念啊，让我抱一会儿好不好佐助？”  
  
实在是，不想放手呢。

Fin


End file.
